New Generation Of Heros Arc
by VaronOfDoom
Summary: New Generation Of Heros, Villians, Cards And Stuff, please R and R (readrate)


In this Fic im going to be using cards from the card game, anime manga. i shall also use made up custom cards, so yea thats about it. also i dont own Yugioh.. only some cards and characters from this fic (Duo and Rui)..

* * *

Duo a 4'12" 120 Ib, dark spikey brown haired boy watched in horror as the amazing monster known as **Sword hunter** (atk 2450/def 1700) slashed its sword down and hard crushing Duo's helpless **Breaker The Magical Warrior **(atk 1600/def 1000) causing Duo to lose the international European quarter finals, what made matters worse is he lost to a chap named Virgil Vindicare. 

_**Duo:0lps/Virgil:2150lps**_

Duo bite his lip knowing what the arrogent and proud Mr. Vindicare was going to say next, **"Well good duel i s'pose.. even thought it wasnt much of a challenge.." **Virgil sarcastically half complimented half insulted. **"Yea.. nice duel.."** Duo replied trying to be a good sport with a fake goofy grin, Virgil simply spat a **"Whatever n00bie.." **remark.

**"The winner of quarter final slot is Mr. Virgil Vindicare, who shall now go to the semi finals of the international European tournament.." **an announcer spoke as Duo's picture on a huge moniter screen was faded out, Duo sighed as he knew even if Virgil lost in the semi finals he and the other three finalists would go to the championships on a unknown island.

Duo slowly slid out before any people tried to comfort him or mock him came, Duo didnt care no more, it wasnt that Duo was a complete "n00bie" to the game, it was just that he didnt have the right or best cards, the only decent cards he had were **_Saint Knight Issac (atk 2300/def 1800), Breaker The Magical Warrior (atk 1600/def 1000), Brain Control, Gatling Blaster, Doupleganger and Dark Mirror Force_**, Duo's deck was also based around destroying Monsters, traps spell cards, then finish them off using Issac as the final blow, but the other competitors had better and rarer cards. As Duo walked through the streets he noticed television broadcasts of the up coming duel island final comeptition, Duo looked away in rage.

**"Stupid Quarter Finals, dumb Virgil.." **Duo spat, Duo turned suddenly, something moved near him which only he in the crowded streets noticed, Duo slowly cautiously made his way through the alley which he had spotted the movement.

**"Uuagh.. h-help me"** came a voice, a scared voice at that, Duo almost jumped out of his skin and shrieked like a girl when something touched his leg, he fell back staring at a battered duelist staring back at him hopelessly, the duelist was a short boy with a plain cut blond hair style, his deck looked as if it was ripped out, the boy also was clutching a few of his favoured cards which looked as if he had managed to save.

**"Erm.. wot' happened kid?.. whats your name?.."** Duo asked slightly concerned for the kid, the kid coughed slightly before answering Duo's question. **"M-my name is Rui.. please help me mister some guy beat me and ran off with my bestest card,.. please you gotta help.. "** the kid pleaded desperately, Duo couldnt help but feel sorry and helpful.

**"Kay' kid i'll help you out.. who did this and where did they go?.. "** Duo asked inquisitivly, Rui stuttered slightly as he tried to get himself up from the gground, which Duo quickly helped him, then pointed towards the nearby park, **"To the park, the guy went there..."** Rui quietly piped up the answer. Duo nodded, a smirk came across his face, **"Alright Rui.. lets go get your cards back then.. "** Duo announced, before they both moved out towards the park, but Rui stopped shakily which caused Duo to notice even more concerned then before. **"its alright kid.. i'll deal with him.. "** Duo said once again, this time trying to reasure the duelist.

**"But.. he's a rare hunter.. " **Rui replied scared for his life of the rare hunter.

* * *

Please RR, read and rate, also i need some deck and character ideas, so feel free to email me.. 


End file.
